Second Chance
by KateB-fan
Summary: Esto se me ocurrió luego del último capítulo "47 seconds", espero que les guste! Último Capítulo listo...!
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chance**

Kate se revolvió inquieta en la cama, era la segunda vez que se despertaba durante la noche con la sensación de haber tenido una pesadilla. Lo raro era que no la recordaba…

Su terapeuta le había dicho en varias oportunidades que cuando eso sucediera, intentara por todos los medios recordar el sueño, así, racionalizándolo, sería mejor olvidarlo o comprender que solo había sido eso, un sueño…

Kate volvió a cerrar los ojos y trató de pensar. No era para nada extraño haber tenido una pesadilla después de lo que había vivido esos días, toda esa gente muerta sin razón, solo por la pedantería de una periodista devenida en asesina…

De pronto la imagen de Castle acudió a su mente… como tantas veces… pero esta imagen no fue como solía ser… placentera… lo vio serio… enojado… dolido tal vez? No podía estar segura…

Sin duda su sueño había tenido que ver con la actitud que Rick estaba teniendo con ella esos días… en realidad ese último día… porque el día anterior, si no hubiese sido por la interrupción de Ryan, las cosas hubiesen sido muy distintas… Kate no podía asegurar lo que él le diría exactamente, pero estaba segura de que tenía que ver con esas cosas, que ninguno de los dos deseaba posponer más en sus vidas…

Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando recordó la expresión de él en el momento en que ella sacó el tema, luego de terminado el caso y él pareció ausente, dolido… sería algo que ella había hecho?

De pronto tuvo flashes en su memoria que la llevaron a aquel interrogatorio, aquel en el que desnudó su corazón ante el sospechoso, contándole lo que a nadie se había atrevido a contarle antes, excepto, claro, su terapeuta…

Imágenes de su sueño se confundieron entonces… se vio hablando con el acusado… presionándolo para que no le mintiera… gritándole en la cara que no podía olvidarse de lo que había sucedido… porque ella tampoco lo había hecho… y de pronto, al levantar la vista hacia el espejo, Kate se encontró con los ojos de Rick… que la miraban con desilusión…

Algunas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos ante el recuerdo amargo de lo que podía haber sucedido… no había forma de que él pudiera haber escuchado su conversación…

Volvió al recuerdo de su sueño y se vio salir corriendo de la sala de interrogatorios para perseguir a Rick, que se había dado media vuelta y se encaminaba hacia el ascensor…

Le gritó varias veces, pero él no se detuvo en ningún momento… cuando llegó al ascensor era demasiado tarde… Rick se había ido para siempre…

Kate bajó la cabeza mientras el llanto se apoderaba de ella. Se acercó a su escritorio, sintiendo que todo el mundo iba en cámara lenta… y entonces lo vio… su café favorito sobre su escritorio…

Kate respiró hondo ante el recuerdo de ese mismo café que también había encontrado en su escritorio el día anterior, al salir del interrogatorio…

Su mente comenzó a trabajar y sintió como un baldazo de agua fría al darse cuenta de que él podía haber escuchado la conversación de ella con el acusado detrás del espejo… y entonces sabía lo que ella le había ocultado…

Por eso era que se había mostrado tan raro, tan dolido…

Kate sintió que su corazón se paralizaba, cómo hacía siempre para complicar aún más las cosas con Rick? Hasta cuando se permitiría ser infeliz por no poder estar con él?

Con ese recuerdo incómodo, y sin saber como actuar, Kate se quedó dormida… no porque quisiera hacerlo, sino porque estaba rendida…

* * *

><p>Cuando lo vio salir del ascensor al día siguiente, aún sentada en su escritorio, sintió que le temblaban las piernas…<p>

Simuló leer un informe para no mirarlo mientras se acercaba, llevaba un café en la mano, uno solo… sería posible que su sueño fuera cierto?

-Buenos días…- dijo él amablemente y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en él durante un instante antes de contestar.

-Buenos días…- dijo ella y bajó la vista, cómo había sido capaz de cometer semejante error? Y no solamente por haberse expuesto ante él, sino por lo que él podría estar sufriendo…

Si él supiera… si tan solo supiera que ella estaba decidida a dar un paso en dirección a un futuro juntos… que si él hubiese hablado con ella el día anterior como parecía estar decidido a hacer, ella hubiese aceptado cualquiera fuera su proposición…

Si él supiera que desde hacía meses tenía que dominar sus deseos de gritarle que lo amaba… solamente para cuidarlo, porque sentía que no estaba preparada para darle toda la felicidad que él se merecía…

Si él supiera de sus largas noches de insomnio, cuando pensaba en él y se atrevía a fantasear con la idea de estar juntos, compartiendo todo… todo lo que se podía compartir estando en pareja…

Se imaginaba cocinándole… mirando juntos televisión recostados en el sofá… con las manos entrelazadas, piel contra piel luego de una noche de amor…

Se imaginaba cosas que ahora no podrían concretarse debido a la estupidez… a la cobardía de no admitir haberlo escuchado cuando le entregaba su corazón… para siempre… aunque ahora parecía empecinado a quitárselo…

-Cómo estás?- se atrevió a decirle, quería hablar con él a toda costa.

-Muy bien, gracias…- y luego suspiró levemente, como si le costara trabajo estar parado frente a ella.

-De verdad estás bien?- quiso saber ella, estaba cansada del juego, quería que él le gritara, le dijera algo, reaccionara…

-Estoy bien…- repitió él en tono impersonal.

-Porque si estás muy cansado… digo… - intentó ella, sin saber que decir realmente.

-No… bueno… creo que sería mejor tomarme unos días…- dijo pensativo y giró en redondo, sin siquiera despedirse.

-Rick…- dijo ella con los ojos brillosos de tristeza y esperó hasta que él se diera vuelta y la mirara para seguir hablando- me gustaría hablar contigo…- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Prefiero que no…- dijo con la mueca de una sonrisa.

-Por qué?- Kate estaba preparada para la explosión.

-No quiero restar minutos de tu trabajo… te dejo…- le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

-No… créeme que no restarás nada…- le dijo y se puso de pie, acercándose levemente a él.

-Lo siento…- dijo él con honestidad y sacudió la cabeza, dejándola allí parada mirándolo.

Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta y lo siguió por el pasillo, sin poder hablar.

Cuando él llegó al ascensor, que siempre tardaba una eternidad, paradójicamente, esta vez, llegó enseguida…

-Si no quieres hablar conmigo, al menos déjame hablar a mi…

-Es tarde… lo siento…- dijo oprimiendo el botón de planta baja.

-Al menos dime las cosas en la cara…- dijo ella y la mirada fría de él la traspasó por completo…

Rick no dijo nada, no hizo falta… Kate, que había colocado la mano para detener la puerta del ascensor, bajó la vista y lo dejó ir.

Rick respiró hondo cuando las puertas se cerraron… su madre tenía razón… iba a ser difícil trabajar con ella sin mezclar sus sentimientos…

Kate se mordió el labio para evitar comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente… tenía que encontrar la forma de solucionar las cosas… o al menos, de que Rick la escuche…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado... por supuesto, hay continuación...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando Martha abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con Kate, se imaginó que reaccionaría de otra manera. Usualmente tomaba partido por su hijo, llegaba a odiar a todas sus "nueras", pero con Kate era diferente… Martha había llegado a pensar que la detective era distinta a todas… y quizás tenía un sentimiento de empatía hacia ella por las duras circunstancias que la habían hecho perder a su madre…

Kate se ruborizó avergonzada cuando Martha la miró sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Qué estás haciendo aquí, querida?- le dijo con cansancio, a pesar de la complicada relación que Kate tenía con su hijo, Martha estaba un poco desilusionada debido a la mentira de Kate…

-Tenía la esperanza de poder hablar con tu hijo, Martha…- dijo Kate en voz baja, casi sin mirarla.

-Lo siento… pero no está… dijo que tenía cosas que hacer en el "Old Haunt"… - dijo Martha.

-Bien…- dijo Kate- iré a buscarlo ahí… gracias Martha…- dijo y cuando estaba a punto de irse, Martha la detuvo.

-Yo no soy quien para meterme en esto… pero quisiera saber ¿por qué le mentiste…?

Kate la observó durante un momento, su mente trabajando para encontrar la mejor respuesta.

-Por cobardía… porque lo quiero a mi lado toda la vida y no estoy segura de poder darle lo que él espera…

-Cómo puedes estar segura si no hablaste con él? Acaso no te das cuenta de que él piensa que tu cobardía es por no sentir lo mismo?

-Martha, él no puede pensar que yo no lo amo…- le dijo Kate con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo tampoco lo creía, hasta que él me lo confirmó… por favor no lo hagas sufrir… yo te aprecio, querida... realmente llegué a pensar que eras la indicada...

-Estoy intentando remediarlo…- dijo Kate y luego de sonreírle con timidez, se fue a buscarlo.

* * *

><p>En el Old Haunt, Rick sonreía melancólicamente escuchando a sus empleados tocar distintas melodías en el piano.<p>

Recordó la cantidad de veces en que se había sentado en esa mesa del fondo con Kate, hablando de algún caso, o de nada en particular… intercambiando miradas… cómo podía ser que hubiera estado tan equivocado pensando que ella sentía lo mismo?

Rick suspiró y su atención se focalizó en la cara de una atractiva mujer que se paró enfrente de él, sonriendo como si lo conociera de toda la vida…

-Richard Castle!- dijo, sus labios rojos llamaron su atención, le recordaron a los de Kate y ese recuerdo lo hizo sacudir la cabeza.

-Ese soy yo…- dijo segundos más tarde.

-Acaso no te acuerdas de mi?- le dijo la mujer y arrugó el entrecejo, no creyendo que eso fuera posible…

-Lo siento… he estado ocupado… de dónde nos conocemos?

-Aquel crucero por las islas Griegas… soy Connie… recuerdas?

-Connie!- dijo él, que realmente era poco lo que recordaba.

-Si!- dijo la mujer y se tiró en sus brazos, besando la comisura de sus labios, provocativamente.

-Cómo has estado?

-Extrañándote mucho…- dijo ella y acarició su pecho suavemente -vienes aquí seguido?

-Bueno, soy el dueño…- dijo Rick tratando de sonreír.

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Así es… - dijo él.

-Escucha… ¿por qué no festejamos el reencuentro y nos tomamos una botella de champagne?…- le dijo apretando su cuerpo al de él, insinuante.

-Debo tener una botella bien fría en mi oficina…- le dijo él y la tomó de la mano, deseando que esa mujer hiciera algo por mitigar su desilusión con Kate...

* * *

><p>Cuando Kate entró al "Old Haunt" lo vio a lo lejos, sonriente, de la mano con una mujer rubia y se mordió el labio tratando de controlar sus celos.<p>

Kate sabía que no podía quejarse, que no tenía derecho, que si Rick decidía olvidarla ella no podría hacer nada…

Se acercó despacio, intentando llamar su atención para darle la posibilidad de verla y alejarse de esa mujer.

Pero eso no ocurrió, él estaba demasiado interesado en su nueva compañía como para advertir su presencia.

Y para cuando Kate decidió ir a su encuentro, lo vio abrazarla y conducirla al sótano, en donde estaba su oficina.

Kate se detuvo en seco. No sabía hasta que punto la lastimaría el hecho de seguirlo. Sabía para que la estaba llevando ahí y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, escuchó la voz de Brian, el joven empleado de Rick que llamaba su atención.

-Detective… cómo está?- le dijo Brian un tanto nervioso, era evidente que intentaba salvar a su jefe de una situación incómoda.

-Estoy bien, Brian… voy a bajar a ver a Castle…

-Pero…

-No te preocupes… tú no me has visto… ni yo a ti…- le dijo guiñándole el ojo y abrió la puerta que daba al sótano despacio, dejando a Brian nervioso, y con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

><p>Kate bajó la escalera lo más silenciosamente que sus altísimos zapatos le permitieron. Se acercó a la oficina y contuvo la respiración cuando lo vio besando apasionadamente a la rubia, casi sobre su escritorio.<p>

-Hey!- dijo llamando la atención de ambos y se sintió agradecida por la tenue luz que los envolvía, estaba segura de que el color de su cara debía ser intenso por la vergüenza y por la rabia.

Rick separó su boca de la de la mujer y la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y nerviosismo.

-Siento interrumpirlos…- dijo Kate con voz clara y sin emoción- necesito hablar contigo, Castle…- agregó y Rick la miró y luego a su "compañera", sin saber qué hacer.

-Y esta quién es?- dijo Connie con fastidio.

-Solo…- dijo él con fastidio- una conocida del trabajo...

-Nos dejas por favor?- insistió Kate.

-Ahora no, Kate…- dijo él.

-Te esperaré arriba, Rick…- le dijo Connie y lo besó en los labios brevemente, tomó su cartera y pasó al lado de Kate, mirándola con la ceja alzada.

-Te dije que no quería hablar contigo, Kate… por qué insistes?

-Porque creo que es necesario…- le dijo ella acercándose a él despacio.

-Sabes que pasa? Todo lo que yo necesitaba saber de ti, lo escuché el otro día… por accidente, si, porque creo que tú nunca me lo hubieras dicho…

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y suspiró.

-Entonces?- dijo él sin comprender.

-Me gustaría explicarte…

-Qué quieres explicar? Que no tuviste ni siquiera un poco de compasión conmigo sabiendo lo que yo siento? Eso ya lo se, Kate…

-Quiero que entiendas por qué lo hice…

-Créeme, no hay muchas opciones… y para serte sincero… no entiendo por qué no me dijiste directamente que me olvidara de mis sentimientos, en lugar de tenerme esperando casi un año para darme cuenta de que soy un tarado…- dijo con rabia él.

-Qué querías que te dijera?

-La verdad!- dijo él y se acercó a ella levantando un dedo acusador.

-Yo… yo no pude decirte nada por cobardía…

-Si… lo se… y pretendiste que nada había pasado… pero uno no puede negar las cosas que pasan Kate… y te reíste de mi todo este tiempo…- le dijo él con rabia.

-Nunca me reí de ti… no podría hacerlo Rick…

-Basta, Kate… si realmente te importa un poco algo de lo que tuvimos estos años, entonces no hablemos mas… y no te preocupes que yo saldré adelante, supongo que incluso podré seguir trabajando contigo… si me das un poco de tiempo, quizás hasta me olvide y se me pase el enojo… por lo menos llegó el punto en que lo tengo todo claro… pero ahora si me dejas… tengo una cita con alguien que si está interesada en estar conmigo…- le dijo él con la misma furia.

-La verdad no te entiendo, Rick… pero será como tú quieras… lo único que quiero que sepas es que no te mentí para burlarme, sino porque no supe qué hacer… - dijo y luego de mirarlo unos segundos con los ojos llorosos se encaminó hacia la escalera.

-Espera… subiré contigo…- le dijo y caminó cerca de ella.

Kate se sintió incómoda cuando un par de veces, sus manos rozaron con las de él. Quería girar en redondo y abrazarlo, rogarle que la perdonara y encerrarse con él durante un mes para demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, pero sabía que él necesitaba asimilar lo que había pasado, y aunque se muriera de los celos, no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo…

Cuando llegaron arriba, Rick la saludó con la cabeza mientras escaneaba el lugar en busca de Connie. Y cuando la encontró, simplemente sonrió y la llamó, poniendo absolutamente toda su atención en ella.

Kate salió del Old Haunt con un nudo en la garganta, afuera hacía frío y luego de poner sus manos en los bolsillos de su tapado, las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar sus mejillas casi incontrolablemente, estaba sola… y él haría un esfuerzo sobrehumano para olvidarla.

Ella no podía culparlo, esa era la peor parte…

Cuando estaba por subir a su auto, Kate miró hacia el cielo y deseó que las cosas fueran distintas. Que ella se hubiese animado a confesar sus sentimientos y a pedirle que estuviesen juntos.

Sin embargo, ahora, a lo máximo que podía aspirar Kate, era a que Rick se olvidara de lo sucedido y llegara a perdonarla… lógicamente antes de que él conseguiera lo que parecía haberse propuesto, sacarla de su corazón…

* * *

><p><strong>No me maten... esta historia se está poniendo cada vez más triste, pero los que me conocen saben que no me gustan los finales tristes... gracias por seguirla!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando Kate entró a la escena del crimen suspiró audiblemente… Lanie levantó la vista y la miró sacudiendo la cabeza. Habían hablado… mucho… y eso le había servido a Kate para descargarse, pero en lugar de sentirse mejor, ahora sentía que las cosas habían vuelto como al principio, Castle volvía a ser el Castle de cuando se habían visto por primera vez, aquel simpático personaje que se desesperaba detrás de cualquier mujer… especialmente las rubias…

Lanie le hizo un gesto advirtiéndole que él ya había llegado y Kate se acercó a él, todavía lo amaba casi como el primer día y aunque su comportamiento no hacía más que ponerla cada vez más celosa, Kate sabía sobre sus sentimientos y, aunque no compartiera su forma, se daba cuenta de que todo tenía que ver con el dolor que ella le había causado…

-Castle…- le dijo y se mordió el labio al chocarse con él, a propósito cuando él giró para mirarla.

Castle miró sus labios y luego sus ojos, sin moverse, a pocos milímetros… Dios! Estaba tan distinto! Su boca tan cerca, su perfume que la intoxicaba, su mirada intensa… pero aunque se pareciera a él, este no era Castle… era una versión de él, una versión rara… y muy en el fondo, en la profundidad de sus ojos azules, se notaba la desilusión…

-Beckett?- dijo él por decir algo, no era el momento ni el lugar para dejarse llevar.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que estabas tan cerca- dijo ella nerviosa, odiaba sentirse así ante él

-Estás bien?- la preocupación en su mirada la hizo tambalear.

-Si, no te preocupes…- dijo ella tratando de mirar hacia otro lado.

-Bien…- dijo él y continuó mirándola casi con curiosidad.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Rick…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Cómo?… quiero decir… nunca me habías felicitado antes…

-Bueno… daba la casualidad de que no nos veíamos…- dijo ella sonrojándose un poco.

-Es cierto… gracias…- dijo sonriendo con sinceridad.

-Te… te traje un regalo… pero no sé si es el momento… quizás luego nos tomemos unas cervezas y te lo entregue…- dijo sonriendo, e intentando sonar distendida.

-Es una propuesta indecente?- preguntó él alzando la ceja con interés.

-Depende a que le llames indecente…- dijo ella con rapidez, como extrañaba estas charlas…

-Creo que tendré que averiguarlo…- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

Kate giró en redondo y sonrió mientras un agradable escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Agradable no por la sensación en sí, sino por la familiaridad. Kate no se había sentido así desde antes de que él escuchara sobre su mentira…

* * *

><p>Y la sensación continuó durante todo el día. Kate se dio cuenta de que él la buscaba. Con cualquier excusa intentaba acercarse, bromear con ella, hablarle al oído y hasta había vuelto a traerle su café favorito…<p>

Y luego de despedirse de él esa noche, cuando caminaban, cada uno hacia su auto en el estacionamiento, Rick se acercó a ella y sonriendo la hizo sobresaltar.

-No ibas a darme mi regalo?- le preguntó.

-Lo siento… lo dejé en mi casa… pensé que lo había traído…- dijo y miró hacia abajo, casi avergonzada.

-No, está bien… creo que es un rasgo infantil de mi personalidad… cuando me dicen que hay una sorpresa, no puedo evitar ponerme ansioso…

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes…- le dijo y colocó una mano sobre su hombro- nos vemos mañana…

-Quieres… si me acompañas a casa, te lo daré… quiero decir… lo dejé sobre la mesa… y podría invitarte con una cerveza… si quieres…- Kate se sintió una tonta, pero no pudo evitar proponérselo.

-No estás cansada?

-Lo normal… - dijo ella rogando para que él no tomara eso como un rechazo.

-Bien… vamos entonces…- le dijo y se subió a su auto.

El viaje se les hizo eterno, pero él sacó todo tipo de conversaciones para pasarlo lo mejor posible.

* * *

><p>Cuando entraron a la casa de Kate, ella se quitó el abrigo y le pidió que buscara las cervezas que estaban enfriándose.<p>

Se acercó a la mesa para buscar un pequeño estuche envuelto en papel y con un moño azul y cuando giró para volver a su lado, se topó directamente con él, que la tomó de la cintura con la respiración entrecortada…

-Rick…- jadeó Kate nerviosa mirando sus labios.

-Me has estado buscando durante todo el día…

-No… no es así…- dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza y él la apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Estás mintiendo… mientes como siempre…- dijo él inclinándose sobre ella- lo que no entiendo es… para qué me buscas? Nunca me imaginé que fueras tan cínica…

-En primer lugar… te mentí solo una vez… y no te culpo por no confiar, a mi me pasaría lo mismo… esto se me fue de las manos, contaba con poder explicártelo algún día… pero el destino quiso que te enteraras de la peor forma…

-Sigues sin contestarme por qué me buscas…- dijo él sin soltarla.

-Porque no puedo evitarlo…- dijo ella acercando su boca a la de él, provocándolo.

-Si sigues provocándome te arrepentirás…- dijo él y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Quizás no…- dijo resuelta y él se alejó para mirarla a los ojos.

-No juegues más conmigo…- le pidió con seriedad.

-Nunca jugué contigo… no hice más que dejarme llevar por lo que sentía todo este tiempo… y si te mentí, fue porque no podía hacer nada acorde a tus expectativas cuando pasó…- dijo ella.

-Basta, Kate… me estás enredando y no comprendo una sola palabra de lo que me dices…- dijo él con fastidio.

-Lo que quiero decir es que…

-Para qué me trajiste a tu casa?- le preguntó interrumpiéndola.

-Para darte el regalo…- dijo ella y alzó su mano con el regalo- aquí tienes…

-Gracias…- dijo y la soltó un poco.

Rick abrió el paquete y sacó del estuche. Lo abrió con cuidado y encontró una tarjeta. _"Feliz cumpleaños, Rick… Espero que cuando la uses, me recuerdes con cariño. Con todo mi amor, Kate"_

Rick levantó la vista, aún tratando de descifrar el sentido de las palabras de ella. Era solo una forma afectuosa de terminar la tarjeta o eran sus verdaderos sentimientos?

Una traba para corbatas de plata con sus iniciales grabadas acompañaba la tarjeta. Kate sonrió al darse cuenta de que a él, le había gustado el regalo.

-Gracias, Kate…- dijo y la dejó a un costado, sonriendo. Quería olvidarse de todo lo que había sucedido esos días. Aunque después se arrepintiera.

-Me alegra que te guste…- dijo ella y apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de él, besando su mejilla lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para saborear el momento.

Cuando separó su cara de la de él, lo miró intensamente. Y entonces él no pudo aguantar más el deseo de besarla y se inclinó sobre ella, capturando sus labios con firmeza.

Kate deslizó sus manos y acarició la base de su cuello, estimulándolo. Rick la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras ahondaba el beso, pronto, Kate sintió que estaba atrapada entre la mesa y él y jadeó al sentir el deseo a través de la fina tela del pantalón de él.

Cuando él separó su boca de la de ella, se miraron agitados.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un solo minuto… me estoy volviendo loco, Kate… y estoy tan enojado contigo…- le dijo mientras ella lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo se… y lo siento, Rick… tengo miedo de lastimarte… te amo con toda mi alma… pero soy un desastre… mi cabeza es un desastre… y no quiero que sufras…

-Oh, Kate… cómo que me amas? Acaso no me mentiste porque no sientes lo mismo que yo?

-Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que no te amo, Rick? No te das cuenta de que no puedo estar lejos de ti? Qué no puedo vivir sin ti? Que si te decía que te había oído, entonces tendría que confesarte que yo te amo aún más y tomar decisiones que no estaba preparada para tomar?

-Me estás mintiendo otra vez, Kate?- quiso saber él.

-Lamento haberlo hecho, pero estoy siendo totalmente sincera contigo, Rick… pensé que lo tenías en claro, hace meses, cuando estábamos en el parque, te dije que no podría tener una relación en serio con nadie hasta no derribar esta pared… pensé que habías entendido que los sentimientos existen… el problema es el mal momento…- le dijo ella.

-Dios, no! Creí haberlo entendido, pero veo que no fue así…- dijo él y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Escúchame…- le dijo y tomó su cara con sus manos- te amo, Rick… y honestamente, creo que te seguiré amando hasta que me muera…

Kate capturó sus labios y lo sintió temblar. Sin duda estaba asimilando lo que ella acababa de decirle. Durante varios minutos, solo escucharon los sonidos de sus suspiros, mezclados con los de los besos. Y cuando se separaron una vez más, Kate lo miró sonriente, él tenía un semblante distinto…

-Kate… yo… nosotros…- intentó decir él y ella sonrió.

-Yo también quiero hacer el amor contigo, Rick…- le dijo ella y sacudiendo la cabeza ante la mirada azorada de él, lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a su habitación…

* * *

><p>Horas después, cuando ambos intentaban apaciguar sus respiraciones luego de amarse lenta y exhaustivamente, Kate sonrió, dándose cuenta lo fácil que había sido todo esa noche, la forma en que ella había podido sincerarse y todo desde que él le había regalado esa segunda chance…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el final, no creo que esta historia de para mas... pero habrá otras! Gracias por seguirla! ;)<strong>


End file.
